Touch Communication
by lhbaghead
Summary: It's probably the easiest thing to learn. It's just really hard for Sasuke. Narusasu, Sasunaru
1. Puberty Strikes Again

It had been a very odd exercise, and they didn't know why Kakashi-sensei had come up with it.

There were already many forms of communication in missions. Reading lips, expressions, sign language, movements and, in extreme circumstances, 'click' (ninja speak, in… ninja speak, conveniently).

Another form wouldn't have made a difference, and so Sakura expressed her opinion to Kakashi-sensei (amongst Naruto's loud protests as such a _basic_ thing as _communication_). Her sensei, looking particularly happy and evil, just smiled and reprimanded them for not thinking outside of the box.

"What if," he started off, looking between the three of them and holding the newest version, _Icha Icha Espionage_, in his hand. "You can not move your eyes, or see through them? Will you be able to see the lip movements, the sign language, or any expressions your partner shall give you? Remember, an enemy shinobi looks for all signs of their enemies."

They remained silent until Kakashi spoke again, certain that they had mulled over that long enough to realize that there were other forms of communication other than the basics.

"Naruto, come here."

"Ah!" He pouted, but got up, strutting over to his sensei with his arms crossed over his chest. "I still don't see why we have to learn stupid communication!"

Sakura sighed, a warning that she was already frustrated with the blonde. "Naruto…"

"Idiot…"

Immediately, as if that were the magic word, Naruto whirled on his other teammate, finger pointing sharply at the condescending boy. "Sasuke! Shut up, you a-"

Quick movements from their silver-haired teacher and Naruto froze, tense at the feeling of fingers moving along his back quicker then he could comprehend.

"Now Naruto," He couldn't see his teacher's face, but he was sure the guy was smirking at being able to get his point across. Even if they couldn't really see his face. "What did I just say to you?"

"What?!" The blonde whirled on him, looking up in disbelief. "You didn't say anything! All I felt was your hand on my back! That's creepy, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi just sighed and turned Naruto around, putting his finger to his back and applying slight pressure.

"Another form of communication is through the sense of touch. As you may have to be in close contact with your teammates during mission, where talking or major movement, like waving your arms or making signs with both hands, are not allowed, you can draw the orders and opinions you have on their backs, hands, or any other available space of skin they can feel it." He looked at his students, half-bored with the explanation and half-bored with the lesson.

He wouldn't admit it, but he had thought learning communication was quite a boring lesson, too.

"Naruto, I want you to tell me what I write on your back, alright?"

The tan boy nodded, a little (but only a _little_) more fascinated than before.

After a minute or two of spelling whatever he was spelling on Naruto's back, the blonde perked up in surprise after he felt no more fingers on his back. "You wrote 'underneath the underneath'! Right, Kakashi-sensei?!"

Kakashi nodded, seemingly unsurprised at his hyperactive charge's reaction. "Right, Naruto."

"But, Kakashi-sensei, I thought no major movements weren't allowed! Wouldn't that not be allowed, too?" Sakura had her thoughtful face on, picking out the kinks and problems with this new form of communication.

"Right, Sakura. But, unlike sign language, it requires less movements of the arms and more of the fingers. The letters should not be large and shouldn't be written out as if in a book. They are one letter at a time, in the exact same place."

"Now, Naruto." said boy looked up at him, looking slightly baffled. Somewhere in the background, Sasuke snorted. "Try and figure out what I write out now, alright?"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the feelings of one motionless finger on his back.

Then, in a split second, he knew that his teacher had already made about five letters without his knowing.

Dazedly, he tried to keep up and failed, reaching up to scratch his head once the movement had stopped.

After a minute of trying to interpret the illegible letters on his back, the blond turned around meekly. "Uh… Was the last letter an s?"

Kakashi's face was blank. Whether to keep from laughing at his oblivious charge or sighing at his ignorant student, one could not discern. "No, Naruto. I wrote the exact same thing as before."

"…Oh. Well, if it wasn't such a har-"

"Shut up idiot."

"Fuck you, Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Language!"

A quick 'thump' and a pained whine later brought them all back to their teacher's bemused face, all awaiting the next instruction or reprimand. It all depended on their one-eyed teacher's mood, so…

"Practice this on your teammates. Sakura, practice on Sasuke first…"

Sakura could hardly hold back her squeal of glee as inner Sakura pumped her hand in triumph, shouting "LOVE ALWAYS PREVAILS!", while Sasuke barely twitched.

"And then on Naruto. Switch periodically for an hour or two until all of you can read one sentence with no problem, anywhere on the body."

Inner Sakura cringed while Outer Sakura nodded. Sasuke didn't twitched. Naruto crowed that he would figure out a whole book written on his back within the hour.

Thus, they started on their exercise.

Sakura, thinking she was devious and original (which, sworn by any romance novel, would automatically make her raven-haired crush open his arms to her and practically weep in joy at his ignorance at having his one true love so close to him) wrote 'Uchiha Sasuke, do you want to go out for dinner after?'.

After a few minutes of silence on the experimentee's part, he scowled.

"No. If you're too afraid to actually ask me out loud, what's the use?"

Sakura deflated immediately. The blond boy who had been watching the whole exercise and trying to interpret the slow, largely swoopy letters by sight, just stood by confused, wondering what Sakura had asked and why Sasuke was saying no.

His confusion soon disappeared when Sakura, chagrined and a little bit mad, rounded on him angrily. Her orders for him to get over to where she was so she could write on him were barked savagely.

He hesitated.

The hesitation caused Sakura to smile sweetly (Naruto did _not_ want to go over there), stomp over to where he stood, and hit him before twirling him around and pawing at his back ferociously.

All Sasuke caught was 'The art to mastering the taijutsu technique of _L_…' before he was cut off.

Poor Naruto couldn't even guess if she was just jabbing at his back to be spiteful or if she was actually writing something. So he just stared blankly ahead until the pink-haired devil was finished.

Five minutes later.

"Did you catch that, Naruto?" Her voice was sugary sweet with a hard undertone, like a liquor flavored candy cane.

"… Of course! It's just, uh, to hard to repeat."

"…"

"…"

"…What?! Hurry up, I want to go next!!!"

"No, Naruto, it's Sasuke's turn!"

"Why?! No one said it had to be Sasuke's turn!"

"_I _said it's Sasuke's turn!"

"But _Sakura-chaaaaaaan!_"

Sakura glared.

Naruto was trying to maintain his tough guy image whilst cowering in fear of his head getting a beating from a pink haired kunoichi.

Sasuke… didn't even really care. Honestly, couldn't they get on with the exercise without bickering every five minutes? He would have been done a _long_ time ago if it wasn't for the fact that this was a communication exercise. As in it needed other people. To _communicate_ with.

He hated being in a team.

Trying to look on the bright side, for once, he knew that he would always have a willing (if overly so) volunteer to practice with him. He stared at Sakura's awaiting, twitching back.

If he had been younger, he would have been reminded of a excited puppy who had just urinated on his new, white, _carpeted _floor.

(and, for the record, his mother had not been happy about that little incident)

As not to get distracted any more by memories of his long dead puppy Umiko, his arm moved up and pressed softly against Sakura's spine.

Shivering, Sakura tries to keep her emotions under check and her body under constraint.

When the raven-haired_ God _(He was really good at this. Inner Sakura had a perverted thought, which she promptly ignored) pressed the second 'T' in the text of "To T…", she gave up.

"Practice time is up, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah?! Sakura-chan, that wasn't even 2 seco-"

"Shut up, Naruto, and get over here so Sasuke-kun can practice on you!"

"Ah, Sakurraaaa-chhhhaaaannnn-"

_Whap_.

"Uwa, so meeeaaannnn-"

"Get over here, idiot!"

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME!"

_WHAP._

And so it went on exactly like this for another five minutes, until Sasuke eventually got fed up and grabbed the blond-haired boy who was half-way to a coma and slowly wrote small, elegant letters on his back.

Naruto blinked as he actually got what the Uchiha had written on his back.

_Stop pissing her off so much, idiot._

Not that Naruto actually paid attention to the good advice handed to him by his team mate.

"Stop insulting me! Geez, even practi-"

Sasuke wrote _STOP_, in large and inelegant letters no less, and then _Look_.

Naruto was still getting it. Amazingly. The boy behind him was taking painful measures (meaning an extended length of time in which he maintained bodily contact with him, of all people. His arm was even still gripping his) to assure that Naruto actually got the fact that if he didn't stop pissing the steaming kunoichi off, he wouldn't even make it to chuunin.

So Naruto stopped. Because, even if he could heal super fast and take a beating like no other, he still didn't want to piss Sakura off. That would be like a mini apocalypse… or something.

And, it seemed, Sakura could calm down extremely fast. She smiled brightly at her two team mates, almost radiating her usual aura. The only sign of her previous anger was the small tick in her left eyebrow.

Both of them knew to listen to her instructions on fear of death. Something that pink could be really fucking scary sometimes.

"OK, Sasuke-kun!" She practically sang his name out, so hard was she at keeping her 'feminine' façade of being able to calm down after taking control so roughly. "Sit in front of Naruto so he can practice on you!"

So Sasuke sat in front of Naruto. Which was particularly easy. Naruto tried to think of something to write on his bastard of a team mates back, and that was also relatively easy because he was hungry for Ramen (capitalized because he was so hungry) and had been trying to get Sasuke to open up his gloriously full wallet for months, just for him.

Hell, even the mission was easy. Draw letters on your team mates backs until they get it.

As soon as Naruto pressed his finger to Sasuke's thinly veiled back and presented the _h_ in '_Hey, Sasuke, wanna buy me ramen after?'_, The mission got hard for the sitting teen.

He couldn't help the small shiver that ran up his back. Evidently, both Sakura and Naruto noticed.

"Eh? Are you cold, Sasuke-teme?"

"Are you ok, Sasuke-kun?"

… He didn't know what that had been. So he just shook his head and told Naruto to get on with the practice. Much grumbling ensued before the blond pressed his finger into his friend's back and write _hey_ in quick, large letters.

Sasuke shivered again, but told no one in particular to _not_ stop before any further concern could be voiced.

Sakura was kind of worried. Naruto had even noticed that something was up.

The blond concluded that further experimentation was necessary. Meaning he should draw a little more on Sasuke's back.

This time, he just drew a swirl between the shoulder blades. His 'experiment' practically had a convulsion.

Before Sakura and Naruto could even voice any concern or ridicule, Kakashi appeared.

If they had even bothered to look at a clock, they would have noticed that it had only been forty five minutes into their little 'exercise'. Which was entirely too weird and rare not to be noticed.

"Exercise is over for today, kiddos. We'll pick up on it tomorrow. Sasuke, come with me."

And with that, their sensei and team mate poofed into thin air in true ninja fashion.

The remaining two just stood there for a few seconds, gaping at that spot.

Naruto didn't even try and bag Sakura for a date. It was just… too weird of a day.

They ended up going their separate ways without a word to each other.

-----

"Now, Sasuke-kun, as you're thirteen and without a father-"

"What is this about, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, someone needs to talk to you about what's happening to you-"

"What's happening to me?!"

"Your body is changing, Sasuke-kun, so I'm here to inform you on these changes and what might… Uh, what's the word?… set them off."

"… What?"

"Sasuke-kun, what were you feeling when Naruto-kun was touching your back like that?"

"…"

"Now, as that feeling is new, I'm here to tell you that when a boy-"

Hours later, a very happy Kakashi left a very stunned and disgruntled Sasuke at training ground number six.

--------------

"Naruto-kun, may I have a word with you?"

"Umph?"

"Swallow that ramen, Naruto. I want to be able to talk to you without having you talk through a mouthful of noodles."

"Mm. What, Iruka-sensei?"

"Kakashi-san has had this talk with Sasuke-kun, so I thought it was about time I talk with you about this-"

"This?"

"Well, did you notice that Sasuke-kun was acting strangely today when you were practicing touch-communication on his back?"

"…So? Iruka-sensei, I want to eat my ramen…"

"Listen, because this is important Naruto…"

Hours later, Iruka was blushing a bright red and Naruto looked confused- before his face brightened into an uncontrollable grin.

"You mean Sasuke-teme was horny when I touched him?!"

"What?! Naruto, no! Wait-"

------------------------------------------------------------------Endo

Hah. Aren't they so cute when they're young: P

I might (ie probably, at a very slow rate) make this a two-part fic, just to finish off the cute ness I got going on here. Because I'm great like that.

…. I just love young-age fics 3.

PS: standard disclaimers, yo.


	2. Conclusive?

It's been weeks since they first did that exercise on touch communication and Naruto hasn't stopped bugging him about it. Not once.

If he wants to ask Sasuke something, he'll prance over sneakily and write his request on Sasuke's neck. If he's pleading for ramen, he'll try and write it on his back. If he just wants to call Sasuke a bastard, he'll write the word _teme _in large letters on his forearm.

Naruto is able to take the prolonged contact if it means embarrassing the hell out of Sasuke.

Sasuke can't even take a brush of fingers on his anymore, especially not from Naruto. It got so bad once that he had to cross his arms on his table and slam his head down on them to get rid of the sensations Naruto created by drawing swirls on the back of his neck.

Sakura doesn't really touch him that much, giving him the space he needs in this dire time. He can stand it when one of his fans clings to his arm, too; he just has to concentrate on where he's heading, which isn't hard to do. Kakashi even keeps the usual physical contact limited to a hand clasping his _clothed_ shoulder.

It's just… _Naruto_. Who has been taking every chance he can to touch Sasuke to try and make him horny.

Which fucking sucks. He wonders briefly if all of his family went through this; if it's a side effect of having sharingan. He almost feels sorry for the Hyuuga clan, because it must be even worse for them.

Right now, though? He's fighting Naruto. It's killing him, feeling the velvet of skin touching his every time they make contact and he hates the hypersensitivity. He can manage not falling on his face every time they touch if he's fighting, though.

He's too lost in his thoughts to notice the gleam that has come into his opponent's eyes before it's .05 seconds too late and he's on the ground with Naruto sitting on his back and madly scrambling his fingers over his shoulder blades.

"Wa- What are you doing, Naruto?!" He tries to _not_ shiver. He utterly fails when a fingernail graces over the knob below his hair.

"What do you think, Sasuke-teme?!" He's practically crowing, the little _demon_. Still drawing child-like pictures, in the curve of his spine this time. "I'm trying to get you to give up!"

"This isn't fighting, Naruto!"

"It is if I can win from it!"

He wants to _kill_ the blond idiot. His hips are already aching and he's thinking things he shouldn't. A delicious pleasure is running through him all too fast. If he knew a jutsu that would speed up time, even at a cost, he'd use it with no thought in his head but _hurry the fuck up_.

Instead, he has a moment of clarity and manages to get Naruto under _him_ in four rapid-fire moves. Now the baka is staring up at him, still grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, is that a kunai in your pocket or-"

"Shut. Up."

"I can understand if you're happy to see me, but that's a little too much-"

"If you don't shut up, I will _slaughter _you."

"I'd kill me, too, but I'm too hot to take off the planet-"

"_Naruto._"

"_Sasuke."_

"Na. Ru. To."

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto."

"Sas- sh-!"

OK, so he was a bit excited. But he figured that if a blatant hard-on wouldn't stop Naruto teasing him, a forewarning for the future might shut him up.

He's never kissed anyone before (the classroom incident not included- even Kakashi-sensei had said it hadn't been a real 'kiss'), so it's kind of weird. He doesn't want to shut his eyes, like in the movies, because he's afraid he'll drop his guard and Naruto will kill him.

So he stares at Naruto. Who stares back at him.

Then starts kissing back. Which really scares the shit out of Sasuke because he thought this was a _punishment_, not a way to get into the other _boy's_ pants. Gender is only mattering now that he's faced with the prospect of actual _sex_.

He jumps off the boy, quicker than lightning and thunder. Naruto just stares at him passively and then breaks out into the most annoying laughter he's ever heard.

"HAH. Sasuke, you should see your face! I so won that round! And you're still _hard_! This is the funniest thing _ever_!"

Sasuke ends up stalking off five minutes later, burning red and trying to remember if Kakashi said it was a cold shower or a really hot one you had to take to calm yourself down.

--------------

Years later, practically centuries, he's giving the exact same talk to a younger version of himself, who is blushing redder than Norishi's hair, who is the guy who had initiated the reaction in the first place.

He also mentions the fact that you shouldn't kiss your opponent to shut him up. He's learned that lesson fairly well.

---------------------------------------Endo

My God, I suck at characterization but I like the thought of this. How Naruto wouldn't be to bothered by gender and Sasuke would be the horniest little bastard you've ever seen.

Ah, I miss the genin days. But whatever.

Love to young-age fics !

PS: Standard dis., yo.


End file.
